


Cop car fantasy

by NooneLamron



Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:04:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NooneLamron/pseuds/NooneLamron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal had always imagined what it would've felt like if Peter would've been the one to arrest him instead. Turns out Peter had always thought the same thing and they come up with a mutual plan for their fantasies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cop car fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if this matches up with what I remember from the episodes because it's been awhile since I watched them but I tried my best. Hopefully you guys still enjoy.

Neal tried to convince Peter about using a cop car while they were in bed. He straddled the older man and held his wrists like handcuffs. “Am I supposed to give into your every fantasy?” Quirked Peter as Neal kissed gently at his jawline then sat back up.

“Oh, come on, Peter. Something tells me this is as much a fantasy of yours as it is mine.” He smiled moving around a little causing a moan to come out of the other man. “How many times have you placed those cuffs on me and not thought about it?” 

“I thought we already used them in different ways.” The agent laughed but Neal was serious as he began to trail kisses up his neck then to his ear which he then nibbled softly.

“That’s not what I meant and you know it.” He pulled back gently and began to rock back and forth. “I mean like the time you pretended to arrest me, you seemed to be a little aggressive then.” He smirked and Peter gasped slightly then.

“It was payback for all the trouble you caused me until then.” Neal stopped suddenly and went in for the final blow. 

“What about when you caught me? You never thought about putting me up against the car then?”

“The first or second time I caught you?” Neal scoffed and while his walls were down Peter managed to flip them over and put Neal’s hands in his grip. “As you were saying?” The younger man let out a groan and tried to wriggle free but Peter simply smiled and kissed him until he settled down. 

“Now where exactly would you get a car, because I am not using one from the bureau.” Neal’s smile faltered at that a little then it slowly brightened. 

“I think you already know the answer to that.” Peter hung his head, shook it while sighing then lifted it back up. 

“If you find one and find a secure place to do this, I’ll think about it.” He said sitting up and rolling off the bed to get dressed. Neal scoffed sitting up as well. 

“‘Think about it’? So there’s no guarantee?” 

“Well, first off, it depends on how many laws you break on getting the car and it also depends on how well you behave until then.” Peter said as he finished getting dressed. Neal sighed then laid back down with his hands on his eyes.

“So about 75% chance this isn’t happening?” 

“I say about 80-20.” Peter replied walking over to kiss him quickly. “I’ll meet you for lunch. You can tell me what you come up with then.” 

 

When Peter sees the car he of course has to begin to ask a lot of questions. “Where did you get this and was it legal?” 

“Do you really want to know the answer to those questions?” Smiled Neal as he began to unbutton Peter’s shirt. The older man smiled and leaned in for a kiss before backing Neal up and trapping him against the vehicle. 

“I’m not going any further until you answer me Neal.” The younger man sighed and turned his head.

“Yes, it was legal and Mozzie got it from a junkyard.” Peter moved his head over by his chin. 

“Please tell me you didn’t cause any accidents just to fulfill one of your fantasies?” Neal sucked in his breath and grimaced.

“Neal!” 

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding! I wouldn’t jeopardize this in any way. I can promise you that.” He said leaning forward.

“I’m sure you wouldn’t.” Peter replied before kissing him passionately and removing their shirts. He then went to go unbutton Neal’s pants and laughed at what he felt in the pocket. Pulling out a pair of handcuffs he questioned. “Really, Neal?” 

“You’re the one that brought them.” Peter furrowed his brow and looked over to see his were indeed missing then he turned back to the other man and pulled him into a scorching kiss before flipping him around and pinning him against the car.

“Neal Caffrey you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent.” The older man stated as he put the handcuffs on one of Neal’s wrists who let out a laugh.

“We both know that that isn't going to happen.” He said trying to turn back to look at Peter who just grinded his hard cock into Neal’s backside causing him to let out a moan.

“Anything you say can and will be held against you.”

“You preferably naked.”

“Hood or backseat?” 

“Both?” Neal asked with his bright smile. Peter of course went the way with his fantasy first by pinning Neal against the hood of the car then shortly after they clambered into the backseat. After awhile they laid beside each other trying to catch their breath.

“I hate to say it but this actually wasn’t too bad of a fantasy of yours.”

“Can I get that on record?” Neal asked teasingly which earned him a playful elbow to the ribs. 

“So when does Mozzie have to take this back?” Peter asked not wanting to look at Neal as he could see the smug look on his face. 

“Moz said he’d store it here for us no questions asked and no answers wanted either.” Neal chuckled.

“I guess we’ll keep it for a little while longer.” Peter said already thinking of more ideas he wanted to try and he could tell by the smile on Neal’s face he was doing the same.


End file.
